


Lavender

by MidnightMixer



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drabble, Dusting off old fics and publishing them, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMixer/pseuds/MidnightMixer
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi question a witness for the new serial killer murders.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that was supposed to be a longer fic, I don't actually remember the intended plot, just Kaito and Shinichi catching a serial killer and taking down the BO in the process.  
> Also this'll probably be annoying, but I'm going through and posting all my shitty unfinished works, just to get them out there.

Shinichi turned to look at his phone, pretending to be engrossed and letting Kaito take the stage as a somewhat reluctant waitress, Saito Kaori according to her name tag, came up to their table.  
“Good evening, would you like to order?” After Kaito cheerfully gave the server their orders he coerced the lady into a conversation. It took more control than Shinichi would ever have admitted to not stare at Kaito's skill in awe. It definitely made cases easier, though, and Shinichi could never find it in him to complain any more than half-heartedly despite the morally dubious way of going about gathering information. It probably didn't even count as morally dubious, Shinichi was just too used to Kaito to think of him as any kind of law-abiding citizen anymore.

“No way!” Kaito exclaimed, voice pitched high to match the face he wore. “He seriously just up and left with all her money?!” Kaito leaned forward, body language open, silently encouraging the waitress to gossip further.

“He absolutely did! Utter bastard, and none of us even saw it coming. He was so nice, y'know? Always there when Sayuri needed someone, always willing to help out... Kumiko, she works at Sin Den, the one in Shibuya?” Kaito nodded in recognition, apparently knowing what she was talking about, and signed _a quick hairdressers, well-known, foreign-speaking_ to a momentarily clueless Shinichi.

“She's great at reading people, it's kinda scary sometimes, and even _she_ didn't see it coming!” the waitress continued, sitting down opposite Kaito, “She once saved Riko from this guy who turned out to be a murdering necrophiliac, can you imagine? Riko was so glad she'd listened to her when the news came out. It was a couple weeks after that freak invited her out, and Riko was still confused, but, like, she trusted Kumiko's judgement, right, and then! The press said it was solved by that famous detective, you know, Kudou Shinichi? Man, it hit Riko hard! Yeah, she's, Kumiko I mean, she's never read anyone wrong before. It was such a shock that she misread Gorou! Poor Sayuri ended up blaming Kumiko for not realising he was such a con-man. Kumiko didn't take it well, actually, she was pretty shaken by the whole thing. She must have been to act like she did.”

“Act like she did? What do you mean?” Kaito asked politely, expression settling on a mix of curious and concerned. The waitress briefly looked around, then leaned in conspiratorially.

“It was pretty weird actually, now that I think about it. Pretty good drama, too. I was with her when Sayuri showed up and started to argue, and when she said that Gorou had left her with practically no money, Kumiko just went so pale. She usually so composed, so I was like, 'what the fuck', right, and then Kumiko interrupted Sayuri's rant and said, god, I think she said 'What do you mean left' like Sayuri was lying or something. And Sayuri was like 'Well he fucking left, what do you mean what do you mean!' and Kumiko went 'how do you know he left' and Sayuri went 'he left a damned note, how do you think' like, getting really agitated now. Me and Riko were just sending each other looks at this point, we had _no_ idea what was goin' on. So Kumiko asks her 'what did the note say, was there anything unusual' and Sayuri's face is practically purple at this point, right? And she starts really yelling.

“I don't really remember what she said, but she quoted the thing from memory and said something like 'I saw him leave in that black car with a chauffeur in some fancy-ass black suit' and 'it was blue on lavender what more do you wanna fuckin' know',” Shinchi went cold. “and me and Riko were just wishing we had popcorn, 'cuz Sayuri swears a lot, right, she lived in America for, like, seven years or something, and now she's swearing like a _sailor_. But Kumiko, geez, she was nearly grey. Then she just, I don't know, shut off? Sorta? Her face just went blank like, like, like a poker face, y'know? So Kumiko just, stops, and Sayuri looks like she's swallowed something _nasty_ , and Kumiko, still blank as a sheet of paper- and just as white, too- apologizes? But really oddly, right? And says, like, 'I forgot I had something to do' like a robot and she just, just up and left! And we're like 'bitch what' 'cuz this was just getting good and Sayuri looked _murderous_. And-”

“Saito-san! Stop gossiping with the customers and get back to work!” A man, presumably the manager, roared to the suddenly stock still waitress.

“Oh dammit, I gotta get back to work, I'm so sorry, I got really caught up! Um, um, I'll just, uh, get your orders now!”

The waitress scuttled off to the kitchen, leaving the couple in shocked silence, dawning horror reflected in both their faces. The same stationery as the calling cards of the Organisation's new serial killer. A black car, and a man in black... Shinichi adopted his customary thinking pose. Why would such an experienced con-man leave a note? If he managed to steal such a huge amount of money from under her nose, there's no way he'd be amateurish enough to leave a note of all things. And this Kumiko... Why would she get so pale for no reason and act so strangely if she didn't know what was going on? No way she wasn't connected in some way. If she worked at a 'foreign-speaking' place like Kaito said, she had to be smart, too. And hairdressers were a good place to gather gossip... Definitely connected, maybe even a deserter- which meant, if this was just a few days ago, she could be about to leave. Start a new life maybe. They needed to get there.

A glance at Kaito was enough to see that he had the exact same idea, and they stood up in synch, quickly exiting the building and heading to the train station. It would only take twenty minutes to get to Shibuya by train, but that in itself could take too long. They had to be quick.


End file.
